


Cat Person

by Meli_writes



Series: Ladrien June 2017 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kitten, Quick hellos, ladrien, purr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Ladrien June: Day 2- Cat PersonAdrien finds a kitten and Ladybug stopped by to say hi.





	Cat Person

"Alright, Adrien for this one I need you to smile. But your smile needs to say: This is the best thing to ever happen to me! Got it?"

Adrien looked at the photographer as he thought about how to portray that. The best thing to ever happen to him? The best thing that happened to him was his miraculous. It brought him and Lady Bug together. Maybe that made his partner the best thing to happen to him. 

"Yes! There," the photographer shouted. The camera flashed and Adrien continued to smile to himself. He was hoping to see Lady Bug as himself once they finished their patrol this evening.

"I've got what we needed, Adrien. We're done for today." 

Adrien looked around for Nathalie or the Gorilla. Neither were in sight and that meant he had the rest of the afternoon to himself! Before those two could find him he made a quick exit and thought about what he would like to do. He considered the cinema but then changed his mind. If he were going to watch a movie alone he could do that at home. Oh, I know, Adrien thought. He could go to the bakery and get some treats.

"You're going to get me something cheesy right?" Plagg asked as the bakery came in sight. 

"Only if you stay hidden, Plagg." 

"Meow" Adrien looked down to see a kitten standing behind a light post. 

"Hello, little guy," Adrien crouched down slowly to not scar the little kitten away. The kitten didn't have a collar and there wasn't a mother cat around. Maybe he could take him home for a bit. When he stretched out his arm towards the kitten it pounced on it like it would with a toy. Chuckling Adrien played with it for a bit. Thats when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He picked up the little kitten and turned around to find Lady Bug standing behind him smiling.

"Looks like you found one of Chat's friends," she said as she reached out to scratch under the kitten's chin. 

The sensation made the kitten purr loudly and Lady Bug giggled. He loved that sound. He loved to see Lady Bug happy. Wait, he thought. Why was Lady Bug out? They weren't due for their patrol for a couple hours. Was he late?

"Are you out on Pat-"

"Are you a cat-"

They spoke at the same time. The kitten continued to purr as Ladybug and Adrien smiled at each other.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" asked Adrien.

"I was wondering if your were a cat person. Not many people would stop to play with a stray cat."

"I love cats!" I am Chat Noir after all, he thought. "How about you?" 

Lady bug nodded and said: "I have quite the soft spot for cats. They remind me of my partner," she said she scratched behind the kittens ear, "How funny would it be if Chat Noir could purr?"

Purring? Is that something he could do? What if he could? With a chuckle, "That would be pretty funny, actually," he said but stilled wondered why she was out, "Are you out on a Patrol right now?"

"Uhh, yeah. I'm a bit early for my Patrol with Chat Noir but uhh...I felt like starting a little early today. Then I saw you with the kitten! Last time you said you'd like for me to stop by and...well, here I am." Lady Bug spoke quickly as a pink blush spread over her cheeks. 

Adrien couldn't help but wonder if she had seen him as a civilian and put on her suit to say hi. How amazing would that be? Could it mean that she liked him? He hoped so.

"Anyway, could I maybe stop by again this evening? You know, after my patrol?" Lady Bug asked while she looked at him with hopeful eyes. Maybe she did like him?

"I would like that, Lady Bug" he said excited about her next visit. 

Lady Bug's smiled brighten, "Great, I'll see you tonight!" 

Adrien watched her swing herself to a roof top. 

"You are NOT following her until I get my cheese," Plagg said as the kitten meowed.

"Et tu, kitten?" Adrien said. He would meet up with Lady Bug right after a snack, he decided, and headed over to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> To see what happens when Ladybug returns later that evening check out part 4 of Ladrien June: "Sorry, I Wasn't Paying Attention Because Your Face Is So Distracting"


End file.
